Various types of docking stations for computer laptops are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is docking station for a Macintosh laptop computer that includes a receiving sleeve into which a Macintosh laptop computer can be placed, vertically oriented so that a plurality of connections are rapidly made to the plurality of data ports on a Macbook pro style laptop computer. The docking station has a contact plate with a plurality of connecting heads disposed thereon. The contact plate is devised to enable specific configurations of the connecting heads there arranged, as may be required to interconnect with different models of Macintosh laptop computers available to consumers.
When inserted into the receiving sleeve, the weight of the laptop computer engages with a spring lever which guides the laptop computer to interconnect with the contact plate disposed within the sleeve. The contact plate is configurable to house an interchangeable series of male connection heads that insert into the data ports located on the laptop computer.
When the laptop computer engages the spring lever into a depressed position, a ejection button, located on an exterior surface of the receiving sleeve, is raised into an engaged position. When depressed, the ejection tab raises the spring lever and the laptop is guided into a released position, the male connection heads precisely disconnected from the data ports, and the laptop is easily retrieved from within the sleeve.
In this manner, a Macintosh laptop computer is easily placed within the sleeve and connection made to power the computer. Additional connections are made to peripheral devices such as are desired, the peripherals controlled via the laptop computer data ports, said data ports including USB, Ethernet, miniDVI, and audio ports.
A laptop computer is thus easily interconnected to a home or office workstation, and all data on the computer may be retrieved via the peripheral devices adorning said home or workstation, allowing rapid access to—and deployment of—data, as desired.
The present invention is specific to Macintosh laptop computers.